Sniper strategy
General Game modes Blitz Sudden Death Strategy This is a fool proof strategy that requires two players, a Sniper and a Tank. If you folow this strategy correctly, you can get up to round 100 with ease. Skill Preperation Sniper At the beginning, the Sniper should upgrade his passive skill to level three and later on in the game, has his Flak skill at level 3 and his Traps skill at least at 2. His red Grapple skill should stick at one, since grappling is unconventional in Blitz, even against Jackbots. Tank Upgrade Product Grenade to it's highest at the start, passive skill at level two and Charge at level three. Ignore the deploy, as the Tank will being moving around alot. Round 1-10 This is a fairly easy round that takes little to no effort to beat. Most bots can get destroyed easy in one to two shots of the Sniper Rifle or one Death Spin by the Tank. Skills should be leveled up as quick as possible during this time. Both Pros should be on the ground floor and not on the elevated platforms. The reason for this is to exploit the Sniper's piercing shots and to put the Tank in its close range combat environment. Buying and upgrading turrets should be done, only in the lightest of situations (i.e. after Bulleye's death, Slim rounds,) unless it's an emergency. Jackbots should be no problem here. Round 11-20 Things start getting harder here as the bots now spawn at the sides of the arena. Because of this, the Sniper and the Tank can no longer both cover the front. Hvae the Tank cover the Sniper from the bots coming from the sides while the Sniper kills all the bots from the front. Turrets should be brought up at this time; build RockIts on the sides of the arena first (or wherever you can't cover) before building them in the front or back of the arena. Get a single Shaveice turret in the middle front of the arena, to slow down any bots the Sniper can't kill quickly enough. Long Shots should only be built at the back corners of the arena, as no other turret can hit the bots back there. Everywhere else should have only RockIt turrets, don't substitute anything for a lazer blazer, as they don't have the long lasting-ness of a RockIt. Round 21-30 By now, you should have the apropriate skills and turrets placed now. This is where things really pick up and the danger of losing your turrets are even greater. Keep upgrading your turrets as you go along, starting with the turrets that are covering areass your not. Keep sticking with the formation you have for the Pros, only the Sniper will have to sometimes switch his view to the bots not coming from the front, as the Tank will have a harder time keep up. Bots here can't be killed in one shot so you'll have to weaken them by other means before you can use your more powerful attacks. At this stage of the fighting, you may have to start using the Ejector and Annihilator. Only use the Ejectors where the switches are at the bottom of the arena and not on the elevated platforms, as you the Moneyball may take damage from the time you get to the Ejector. The Annihilator should only be used when the Jackbots apear. And Jackbots will come in higher numbers. Round 31-40 You have now won the Protag "Iron Man" The bots are now getting faster in addition to their strength, and will prove more difficult to kill. Skills like Traps and Product Grenade are going to be used more frequently now. Keep with your strategy, using Ejectors much more often and upgrading and rebuilding lost turrets. Round 41-50 Crossfire Early game Mid game Attacking a Money Ball Defending the Money Ball Weapons Sniper Rifle SMG Skills Flak Traps Grapple Endorsements : See Sniper Custom Classes for user-submitted Endorsement choices. Juice The Sniper can get Juice faster than any other Pro in the game. Due to the Sniper's piercing and exploding rounds; hitting many things at once, added to the damage done by one Sniper Rifle shot alone getting significant juice, you may end up Juicing every two minutes in a round. Because of this, you want to exploit it. Don't save it for an emergency, otherwise you may end up getting assassinated befroe you get the chance to Juice. Arenas AmmoMule Arena GrenADE III Arena LaseRazor Arena Steel Peel Arena Category:Strategy